Hearing Unsung Melodies
by tectrices
Summary: Part of my IsshinxMasaki series.  It was love at second sight.  A first date  dinner and coffee  that exceeded even Isshin's optimistic expectations. And Masaki can, of course, ignore the age difference.


_Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach._

An Isshin/Masaki one-shot. Taking a few liberties with things not yet revealed in the series. (Deals a little with Isshin's past - so spoilers.)

* * *

"You wouldn't..." He straightened the collar of his loud orange shirt. "I mean, you _couldn't_ call it pedophilia, could you? She's an adult." He tilted his head, surveying himself from several angles. He needed to shave; he always needed to shave - a razor hadn't yet been made that could curb his impressively quick-growing facial hair. Though he knew it was strange, he found that he was rather proud of that.

Urahara smirked from his chair, stroking the sleek black cat that lay in his lap. "You just happen to be several centuries older than this girl."

"Right." Isshin nodded. Then shot a glance towards Urahara, not sure if the shopkeeper was on his side or not.

"Though I hope these feelings are a relatively new development. If, as you say, you saw her when she was but a young girl..." He waved his hand speculatively in the air.

Isshin glared. "My thoughts were pure, I can assure you. I wanted to help her. It's only now that I've gotten to know her that I've wanted to love her."

"Now that she's grown, you mean."

"Just shut up, Urahara."

The other man laughed. "You should be fine - you look _amazing_ for your age, Isshin-san."

His comment was ignored. "And this gigai... It feels awfully confining, you shady bastard. Anything special I should know about it?"

Urahara pulled his hat lower over his eyes. "You said you wanted to live as a normal human, didn't you? Well..." He looked up with a lopsided grin. "I give to you the near-perfect equivalent of a human body."

"Good. This girl's a little spiritually gifted, after all. She won't be able to sense anything will she?"

"You'll be shielding your reiatsu, so - "

"Answer the question, please."

Urahara didn't look at him. "Oh, I promise you that she won't be able to sense a thing. You'll seem like just another, regular man. That is, of course, unless you plan on telling her the truth." A fan appeared out of nowhere, covering the lower half of his face. Shadowed eyes shot over to Isshin. "You know, the whole shinigami thing."

Isshin snorted. Then, realizing the other man was serious, looked at him incredulously. "What? Tell her? For one thing, Urahara, that would only happen if we started a _very_ serious relationship." He smiled rather dreamily. "Though, I can't say I'd mind that all too much..." He shook his head and continued. "But no. I don't... I don't think I'll tell her, but I don't know if I could outright lie if she asked. As you know, I've basically left Soul Society behind for good. No need to dredge all that up." He cleared his throat and shot Urahara a very pointed look. "Especially if, for some reason or another, my powers were to... disappear."

"But that's so _very_ unlikely, Isshin-san." The sleeping black cat yawned and jumped out of his lap. Urahara watched it go with interest.

"Of course it is, Urahara. Of course it is."

* * *

Maskai smoothed out her long, flowered skirt. She was excited. A date - a date with a handsome man who possessed a very lively personality! She had always been popular, hadn't ever had problems getting a boy's attention. But this particular boy... She smiled at her reflection. True, he was boisterous and very in-your-face, but there was a quality about him that she couldn't help but be attracted to. He was fun! He was silly and a bit of a buffoon at times, as well, but Masaki didn't form judgements based on such superficial attributes. 

There was a knock at the door and eagerly she rushed to answer. "I'll get it!" she yelled to her roommate happily. Breathless, she pulled open the door and saw a smug-looking Isshin holding out a single flower. "Hi," she said shyly.

"Hi!" He thrust the flower into her hands and then smiled happily. "Good evening, my most beautiful date! Are you ready to go out into the wild, adventuring world of Karakura nightlife?"

She blinked, unused to his steady stream of chatter. Isshin just stood there, smiling disarmingly. "Um... Yes. Yes I am!"

He offered her his arm. "Wonderful. Let's go!"

They had a great time together; Isshin took them to a small, cozy restaurant. The food was delicious, and even if his attention wandered and the conversation was all over the place, Isshin was funny and he never lacked things to talk about. They laughed and chatted - and as the date wore on she was more and more attracted to him. He wasn't really like the men she had been with previously, and it was refreshing to spend time around someone so free and energetic. Isshin was hopelessly goofy, but he made her laugh.

"So you want to be a doctor." She smiled at him, her expression soft and warm. They were walking down a sidewalk, arm in arm, working off their big dinner.

Isshin grinned. "Yup - I certainly do. And I'm close, too. Still living in a tiny apartment to pay off medical school, of course, but it'll be worth it one day. I plan to open my own small clinic. Family run, with a little home attached." He sighed happily and looked up at the sky. "Just... a little dream of mine, I guess."

Masaki echoed his happy sigh. "That's really a lovely dream." She glanced over at him for a moment. "Will you be the only doctor?"

"Eh... Probably so. But I'll have my gorgeous wife and our wonderful children to help me." He grinned proudly, as though his dream had already come true.

A hazy vision was forming in Masaki's head as well. "How many kids?"

"I dunno. I was thinking maybe - "

"Three?"

"Exactly! At least one son, and one daughter, too. Maybe another daughter for her to play with?"

Masaki giggled. "That sounds perfect!" She poked him playfully in the arm. "I'll bet you'll be the typical overprotective father, though. Those little girls will be you princesses."

"Hey!" he said, puffing up defensively, a grin on his face, "Can you blame me? Those girls will be the most beautiful girls in the world. They need Daddy to protect them."

"Most beautiful girls in the world, huh?" Her voice grew softer. "What would they look like?"

He seemed to sense her sudden wistfullness. "Well... One of them would have to inherit her looks from me." He winked at her. "I am gorgeous after all. My... dark hair. Maybe my strong, noble chin." Isshin looked over at her and smiled, his expression warm and affectionate. "And maybe the other would be more... girly. With soft, pretty hair - just a little lighter than yours."

Masaki returned his smile. "But of course she'd have your eyes - perceptive and friendly."

"Oh really? Well then she'd have to have your kindness: kinda maternal and warm-hearted."

"Then maybe the other daughter will have your fighting spirit."

"Of course! But not as much as our boy. He's gotta be - "

"Pretty tough to put up with you," Masaki teased.

"Maybe so. But I bet he'll be just as protective of the girls."

"As he should be! We have to keep them safe - while they're young, at least."

Isshin stopped suddenly, the expression on his face unreadable. Masaki was confused. Why was... Oh no! She had been acting as though those kids would be _hers_ as well! Her eyes widened and she gasped a little, a hand coming up to cover her mouth in muted shock.

But her presumptions didn't seem to bother him at all. He gently took her other hand and looked up towards the sky. "Yes, that sounds..." He turned his head toward her and smiled. For the first time that evening, his sincerity swept her away. His next word was a whisper. "_Perfect_."

He took her home afer that, a leisurely stroll back to her apartment. They shared coffee, the conversation much more comfortable - as though they had been together for years, not just on only one date. Masaki loved the way he looked settled into her couch, his loud shirt sharply contrasting the cream colored cushions. She sat next to him, her knees together, clutching her mug of coffee tightly with both hands. She wanted him to stay; they hadn't even kissed but already she knew - his were the only hands she wanted to hold, his was the only smile she wanted to feel, he was the person she wanted beside her for the rest of... forever.

A warmth blossomed in her chest. She wanted to ask him to stay, but she didn't know how.

Isshin took one last deep draft of his coffee before setting his mug on the table. "Thank you for coming out with me." He leaned closer, and after one moment of hesitation he kissed her softly. Masaki's heart fluttered. "Can I see you again?"

"Of course." She laughed a little, quietly. "I mean... Yes, yes! I want to see you, too."

He stood up, obviously heading out. "Goodnight," he said, offering her one last smile.

Masaki grinned, almost giddy from the evening; she would see him again soon. "Goodnight."

* * *

Urahara was still up when Isshin came in from his date. After one look at his face, the shopkeeper grinned and said, "Ahh, back at last, I see. Did you have a good time, Isshin-san?"

He threw his arms up in the air, looking bemused and at the same time ecstatic. "Good? That was the best date. _Ever_."

Urahara took out his fan. "Oh? And when's the wedding?"

Isshin only grinned. "I was thinking next June." And with a wink, he walked out, leaving Urahara staring after him in baffled silence.

* * *

End A/N: YAH! This was such fun to write. Actually, it took a really long time - I guess I just wanted to get it _right_, if you know what I mean. I realize my Masaki's wobbly. I had to sort of characterize her from what very, very little we saw of her, so I tried my best to get the picture of a woman who'd be attracted to a man like Isshin, and who'd be the kind of mother she wound up being to Ichigo. I'd love feedback! I am particularly proud of my Urahara, though. I liked him in this a lot. Well! That's all for now; I hope everyone enjoyed it! (Reviews are appreciated!) 


End file.
